Birthday Bonanza
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Lifty x Flaky] Unlike most days for the shy redhead which usually would end in her death or someone else's, today was different. It's Flaky birthday! And she's invited everyone. The usual you know like, Giggles, Petunia, Flippy, Lumpy. And. . .Lifty and Shifty!


Flaky chewed her lip nervously as she walked from her car towards a small run-down house, just outside of the town. It was like the owners wanted to be cut off from the rest of the town and its inhabitants and with knowing who lived there, Flaky knew they'd have good reasons for it. In her shaky hands was an envelope containing an invitation that she was trying very hard not to drop or crumple under her nervous fingers. She stopped in front of the outer screen door and rang the doorbell, it's dying ring echoing to the people inside that they had a visitor, which was a surprise to them as they wondered who in their right mind would visit them?!

"Lifty, go see who the hell's out there," The older twin grunted, not even taking his eyes off the T.V. as he commanded his little brother.

Lifty frowned, grumbling under his breath, "Why can't you do it," before rising from his comfortable spot on the twin's worn-out couch. He wandered from the living room down a hallway until he reached the front door, pulling it open and not even hiding his annoyance the green-haired man spat out, "What?"

Now even somehow more nervous than before, Flaky clumsily held out the envelope to him.

"I-It's for you. A-And your brother. It's an i-invitation for my-"

Lifty barely let the girl explain herself before he swiped the envelope out of her hands quicker than she could blink. He tore it open with his teeth and pulled out the cute little card inside. It was covered in red glittered and had _"You've been invited to Flaky's birthday party!"_ on the front in red cursive lettering. Bored, half-closed green eyes scanned the rest of the card's contents before flicking it back at the girl.

"Sorry, Red," Lifty scoffed, in a voice that made it very clear he _**wasn't**_ sorry, "Not interested."

Lifty was about to slam the door on the girl, but she scooped up the card and quickly thrust her arm out to keep the door open as she stammered, "B-But you have to come!"

Unamused, the thief just leaned against the doorframe, even more, annoyed now as he glared at the girl, "No, I don't have to do shit. Haven't you got a million other _**real **_friends? Why can't they go?"

"T-They are. But I want you guys to come."

Lifty sighed, just wanting the girl to leave him the hell alone so he could go back and just watch T.V., so he nodded as he took the card back from her, "Fine. Whatever, we'll be there."

Flaky let out a happy cheer and hugged the man, before letting go quickly as she realized what she'd done. Smiling sheepishly the redhead apologized and left without giving Lifty a chance to say a word in edgewise. Lifty shut the door behind him and went back to the living room where his brother was, watching an old cartoon with a bored expression. He barely acknowledged his twin had returned until Lifty threw the card on his lap.

"The fuck is this?," Shifty asked, a puzzled frown on his lips as he looked at the card for a second before returning his gaze back to the television.

"It's that little redhead. It's her birthday party or some shit and she invited us for some reason."

"Pfft, I don't know about you, "Shifty scoffed, "But I don't do parties, especially with people like her friends."

"Well I'm going."

"You are?" Shifty finally tore his eyes away from T.V. again to stare in bewilderment at his brother, "You. . .You're joking, right? Why?"

"Beats sitting around here. Plus I could score some free cake too," Lifty then flashed a mischievous grin, "And all those pockets just waiting for me to relieve them of all that heavy money."

Shifty snorted, unimpressed, "Ssuuree, I mean it's not like everyone's gonna be watching you like a hawk there. You forget who you were, bud?"

Lifty frowned and grumbled, "Whatever, cake only then I guess. . ."

"Do you gotta bring a gift or whatever?"

Lifty's expression deadpanned, "Uh. . .", and Shifty facepalmed, "You mean to tell me you were just gonna show up to someone's fuckin' BIRTHDAY PARTY without a present?"

"Of course not," Lifty laughed, "You think I'm an idiot?"

Shifty had a look on his face that screamed _**"FUCK YES I DO!"**_, but the older twin kept his mouth shut and just returned to staring at the television, signifying he was done talking to the younger sibling. Lifty got the hint and left, walking out of his house and down the street into town as he muttered to himself.

"Guess it's time to go shopping. . ."

_**X X X**_

Before Lifty knew what happened, the short hours of the day flew by and it was time for the party. Clutching the redhead's present under his arm as he walked down the winding sidewalk and streets towards Flaky's house. He stopped on her porch, hand raised to knock on her door before he stopped himself as hesitation and slight anxiety coursed through him while his mind screamed at him to run before it was too late. No one was gonna be happy to see him, everyone's gonna stare at him. These thoughts, along with the thief's already anti-social behavior, was enough to make him bolt and not stop running until he was back safe in his house.

He tried to calm himself down a bit by telling himself that he could just give the girl her gift now, at the door and just leave. Yeah, that'd be way easier. No seeing anyone else, no awkwardly standing in a corner trying to ignore the other tree friend's judgmental stares. Suddenly the front door swung open while the green-haired man was deep in thought and nearly had a heart attack. But he soon calmed down again at seeing it was only Flaky was in the doorway, smiling wide at seeing he had actually shown up.

"Hey! Y-You made it," Flaky then frowned slightly in confusion as she looked around, "Where's your brother a-at?"

Lifty shrugged and muttered, "He doesn't like parties." as though it was obvious.

Flaky blinked, "O-Oh. . ."

Lifty nodded, and shoved the gift into her hands before muttering out a barely audible "See ya," and turned to leave when he felt warmth in his hand that stopped the thief. He looked down at saw Flaky had grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He saw back up at her with wordless confusion written on his face.

"Wait, w-where are you going?"

"I was . . I _**am**_ going home.

"But you just g-got here. You can't leave y-yet."

Lifty turned back to face the girl and shook his head, "I don't see why not, I gave you a gift. That's what birthday parties are for. Giving a person gifts."

"Gifts are great a-and all, but it's not why I threw this party. I invited everyone cause I w-wanted to hang out with all my f-friends. Not just to g-get a ton of gifts."

Lifty cocked an eyebrow at her, "And I'm your friend?"

Flaky didn't even hesitate with her answer as she quickly spits out, "Absolutely."

Lifty felt his cheeks turn a bit red and his stomach fluttered weirdly when she said he was, in fact, her friend. He allowed a small smile to creep onto his normally deadpan expression and Flaky returned the smile, before turning her attention to the small box in her hands. It was about the size of the girl's hand but barely weighed anything.

She smiled up at him, "I'm gonna open yours first, out h-here. That way we don't draw a whole bunch of attention to you. I know y-you don't like being noticed, after all."

Lifty gave a small grin at her words and nodded, not saying anything back and just waited for her to open his gift. She carefully tore the wrapping paper off and then pulled off the box's top. Flaky rummaged through the tissue paper and pulled out her gift, gasping and smiling even bigger at what she saw.

It was a little stuffed animal. A little porcupine to be exact. It had button eyes and a smile on its face. She also saw that the thief gave her a card too. She opened the card and read it, that cheery smile never leaving her lips. Lifty watched the girl's reaction and wondered if she liked it. His mental question was answered as the girl flung herself onto him, pulling him into another hug only this time he hugged her back. She looked up at him, beaming.

"This is wonderful. T-Thank you, Lifty."

She then did something he'd never expected her to do. She craned her head up a bit more, standing on her tip-toes as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Blushing, she gave him one more squeeze before letting go.

"We'd better go inside. Don't wanna keep the other w-waiting."

Flaky walked back inside to continue her party, Although, Lifty didn't follow at first, too stunned at what the redhead did to even think, let alone move his legs. Then his features slowly changed from surprised shock to blissful happiness as he grinned wide. He let out a low chuckle and whispered to himself before following the girl inside.

"Maybe birthday parties aren't so bad after all. . ."


End file.
